Multi Universe Battles Wikia:Scaling System
Here on we have a certain way to organize characters into categories which describes the character's overall power. The scaling system is not complicated at all, it is in fact very simple if you read thoroughly. The Scaling System is based on the tagging System used in the manga GANGSTA. however only the method applies not the whole system. The difference is that instead of D/5 being the lowest rank, E/5 is the lowest rank in the Scaling System while S/0 is the highest rank. The scaling system itself is divided into Power Scaling System, and Speed scaling system. Power Scaling System There are 6 main scales which each have 6 sub rankings below them. E, D, C, B, A and S from lowest to highest. Scale E E is the lowest scale, which includes characters akin to normal humans. *'E'/'5': Characters who are below an average human level, mostly children and pre-teens. *'E'/'4': Characters who are around normal, mostly normal humans. *'E'/'3': Characters who are a little over normal humans, like those with a little muscle. *'E'/'2': Characters who are a little over normal humans, like pro-wrestlers. *'E'/'1': Characters who are beyond the normal human limitations, like someone capable of lifting over 700 pounds with ease. *'E'/'0': Characters who are capable of lifting a ton of weight with a little hardship. Scale D D scale includes characters with superhuman strength and destructive powers. *'D'/'5': Characters capable of destroying a building. *'D'/'4': Characters capable of lifting a two tons and below easily. *'D'/'3': Characters capable of destroying two buildings at the same time. *'D'/'2': Characters capable of lifting four tons and below easily. *'D'/'1': Characters capable of killing or severely damage a normal human with a single punch. *'D'/'0': Characters capable of destroying several buildings at the same time. Scale C C scale includes characters with highly destructive force along with power and speeds beyond superhuman. *'C'/'5': Characters capable of lifting 10 tons and below. *'C'/'4': Characters capable of destroying an entire city or town on their own. *'C'/'3': Characters capable of creating massive craters with a single punch. *'C'/'2': Characters capable of destroying a mountain. *'C'/'1': Characters capable of fending off 10000 normal humans. *'C'/'0': Characters capable of destroying an entire country. Scale B B scale includes characters who are not bound to Earthly measures, and are capable of causing mass havoc planetary wise. *'B'/'5': Characters capable of destroying or erasing an entire continent off the map. *'B'/'4': Characters capable of lifting, or pushing the entire planet on their own. *'B'/'3': Characters capable of destroying half of the planet. *'B'/'2': Characters capable of creating craters big enough to eat half of the planet. *'B'/'1': Characters capable of destroying or erasing the entire planet from existence. *'B'/'0': Characters capable of destroying or erasing planets as big as Jupiter from existence. Scale A A scale moves up the chart to include characters of Solar destructive capabilities. Meaning they are able to change the entire the solar system. *'A'/'5': Characters capable of destroying 3 planets at the same time. *'A'/'4': Characters capable of destroying the sun. *'A'/'3': Characters capable of manipulating the Solar System's order in no telekinetic manner. *'A'/'2': Characters capable of destroying or erasing the entire Solar System from existence. *'A'/'1': Characters capable of destroying or erasing several stars from existence. *'A'/'0': Characters capable of creating explosions as powerful as a Supernova. Scale S S scale is the highest scale, and includes the elites, of the elites. It takes up the scale to include universal destructive capabilities. Meaning characters who are, with their own powers, able to destroy or erase universes. *'S'/'5': Characters capable of destroying or erasing the entire galaxy from existence. *'S'/'4': Characters who're capable of destroying or erasing several galaxies and stars. *'S'/'3': Characters capable of creating explosions as powerful as several Supernovas. *'S'/'2': Characters who're capable of destroying or erasing several galaxies from existence. *'S'/'1': Characters who're capable of destroying or erasing the universe itself from existence. *'S'/'0': Characters who're capable of not only destroying and erasing, but can also recreating the universe and revert it to it's original state. Scale SS This scale, is above and beyond S scale by many levels, it includes only god like characters, capable of destroying or erasing multiple universes and recreating them. There is only ONE SS scale rank and that is, SS/'0'. Speed Scaling System The speed scaling system has only 6 ranks, those are E, D, C, B, A and S, each including the following. *'E': Characters of average, human speed. *'D': Characters who are capable of racing cars and planes, or Super humans. *'C': Characters capable of traveling at the speed of sound or supersonic speeds. *'B': Characters capable of traveling at hypersonic speeds and above. *'A': Characters capable of traveling at the speed of light. *'S': Characters capable of traveling at Superluminal speeds. Important Adding a character's scale or editing existent scales as well as creating new scales is up to the administrators only as this Wiki is built on their view of power. However, if you do add a scale to a character it will be reviewed and put to question until further confirmed. If the scale is wrong it will be adjusted to the Wiki's standards, if right the user will be praised as getting over 10 scales right will result in a promotion to a Rollback.